Traditional two-dimensional (2D) displays present 2D images, which are not capable of providing three-dimensional (3D) immersive experiences. Display techniques known as stereo displays (commonly referred to as 3D displays) utilize stereopsis for binocular vision to provide illusionary solutions to convey depth perceptions to the viewers. However, stereo displays do not physically render 3D objects and lack certain interactive attributes only provided by physically rendering 3D objects.